Jake and the slenderman
The case of the tall faceless man: I am a detective in Tacoma Washington. My name is Jacob Brooks, and I have recently gotten an odd case to work on. The case is about a mythical creature named Slender-Man. I am writing this case to prove my sightings and experiences IF there is such things as a Slender-man. Tomorrow at 6:40 I will be meeting with the Collin household. They were the people who gave me this case and told me about what they had saw. Hopefully I will get more information on whatever this thing is tomorrow. Report 1: This is me at the Collin household I am now going to do a Q and A session with the Collin household. First I introduced myself and got seated in the living area with the 4 Collins. Also I have forgotten to mention I had done some research on the Slender-man last night and shockingly found many results. Some are probably hoaxes but now I know what to expect if I see this Slender-man. Q and A session: ME: now lets get to the questions, now may you tell me what was your families experience with this man? Mother: Oh it is NOT a man Detective. Far from it. Me: Ok may you tell me what IT looks like? Mother: Ok im not very comfortable saying it but, it was VERY tall around 7 feet. It was wearing a black sleek suit with a long red tie. There was nothing else very strange about this thing except… *she pauses* Me: Go on, Mother: IT HAD NO FACE! NONE IT WAS WHITE AS PAPER THERE WAS AN OUTLINE BUT NO FACE! HE HAD 6 LONG TENTACLES AND NO FACE *she cries* Me: Mam its ok it hasn’t harmed you you will be all right, now has any physical contact with it happened? Mother: Yes, I was outside of the house with Dale, my husband. As I was talking to Dale I noticed my head start to feel light-headed? My mind was fogged of saying anything! I…I…I then remember that same thing touch my arm with one of its white tentacles. It felt as if it was burning my skin! But that’s not what bugs me. Me: May you tell me? Mother: Dale didn’t see a single thing about that thing! All he saw was me flailing my arms around in horror, screaming and he could do nothing about it! The only evidence I have of it is this. At that time the Mother showed me a scar around her arm where her skin was bubbled? Me: I’m, no doctor ms. But that looks like a RECENT 2ncd degree burn. When exactly was this? Mother: A few days before I contacted you. If you want me to get it checked out im fine. I just want you to get rid of whatever this thing is! Now at the time I had brought some photos of this Slender-man that I had found on the internet. I now wanted to ask her about them. Me: Now I have printed of some photos of this thing. Whether or not they are real tell me if you see any similarities. I pulled one image of the Slender-man and she screamed! She cried yet again and yelled PUT THEM AWAY PLEASE! I put them back in my backpack. Me: im guessing this is what you saw. Mother: Y…ya… YES! Me: Don’t worry mam im going to find this thing and kill it! You don’t have to worry no more ok. Mother: That’s the problem Jake HE WONT DIE! You think you can kill him BUT YOU CANT. You don’t know the strength of it YOU JUST DON’T! don’t waste your time on this! I’m just so afraid, if… if.. If it gets the kids! Me: As I said mam no matter what I am going to find it and kill it. Now tomorrow if you see anything in the woods around you CONTACT ME. But tomorrow I will be starting my investigation. So don’t call if you don’t see anything unnatural ok? Mother: Yes. That was the last I had ever heard of her that day. By the sounds of it the woman may have been suffering from some hallucinations or maybe what she is saying IS real. Whatever happens im getting to the bottom of this. Report 2: Its been a day since I last saw the Colling family. This morning I was looking in the papers while having a nice warm cup of coffee. Until I stopped upon a picture of a man. The man must have been around his mid 40s. He had short black hair and a smug face. The thing that had really shocked me was his name. DALE COLLINS. That was Jane’s husband! I read on to find what he was responsible for. The paper read… found yesterday at 9:35 in a house in Maple woods were 3 family members murdered. The only man still alive was there husband. Dale Collins, if you see this man please contact crime stoppers or 911. I think I know what had happened at the Collins house hold. I believe that Dale had saw the Slender-Man and had gone insane when he had saw it. He had picked up some weapon and murdered the kids in an effort to kill the Slender-Man. But as I read it seems as if he had failed. I guess im going to have to cancel the woods investigation, im going to the crime scene at the Collin household. Report 3: I was just at the Collin household and what I have found is shocking. When I went to examine the bodies of the 2 kids they (just like their mother) Had bubbled burns across their faces and arms and chest! I don’t think any weapon that was concealed in the house would be able to do that much damage. I cant jump to any conclusions though. A blowtorch or a fire could have done the same amount of damage. Surprisingly the burns weren’t the most shocking thing. When I had left the house I had noticed my eyes start to feel heavy, my mind fogged and clouded. And then I had saw a long, pale faceless man! I may have been having shock from the killing, but what I saw had matched the description that Jane had exclaimed. Unfortunately I have to book the investigation to attend the Collins funeral. I will do a report after the funeral IF I see anything suspicious. Which I probably will. Report 4: Its been a half an hour after the funeral of the Collin family. As I said I would only write this report IF and ONLY if I had saw or heard anything suspicious, and I did! It was twice during the whole ceremony. The first time was during the remembrance of the Collins. I was sitting in a pew when I looked out the stained glass window. But I had noticed that my mind was starting to fog yet again! I was expecting it just to be a migraine but my eyes started to twitch! I had no control over it too! I looked up yet again at the tiles and saw the same faceless man gripping the frame staring at me! I wanted to say something but my head couldn’t turn away! After around ten seconds it had disappeared and I was yet again able to move my head. The second sighting was at the burial, luckily its not as bad as the church experience was. I was watching the burial as I saw the same faceless man again! This time he was in a tree near the coffins. His head turned to the coffins as if he thought the burial was amusing to him! There was no other sightings luckily. I now see what She meant. YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOURE UP AGAINST, maybe I don’t! Maybe im in too deep on this case. Maybe I should just let the case go. NO that’s not what’s happening! Tomorrow im going to that investigation and I am going to solve the case of the faceless man! With that being said im going to end report 4 here. Tomorrow will be report 5. Which will be in the woods behind the Collins house where most sightings were. Report 5: I am now in the woods searching for anything suspicious that I may find. While venturing with my team I am going to be writing a list of what I see and hear ETC. My crew will tell me if they see or hear anything too and ill write it down on here. Occurrences in woods, February 5th 2007 1: Found a boot-print sized around a 10 or 11. 2: Rifle rounds (6) found in woods. 3: EMF and RF detector at around 2:00 Am went up to a 9 4: Found a man hung on a tree branch trough his back. body with 1st degree burns all across the body. Weighed around 230 pounds. Was 5 foot 9, had rifle near and must’ve died around 5-6 days ago, aged around 40-45. I have come to a conclusion thinking he was Dale Collins. After his house was invaded by the Slender-Man and after he shot the kids and wife he must’ve ran off into the woods with his with his Browning T-bolt sportier bolt action rifle. After that he must’ve been attacked by the Slender-Man, He let off 6 shots before being killed by it and having his dead body being hung onto a tree branch. I wont get too much into detail on the body but just as his wife and kids this could NOT have been done by a human. Tomorrow im going to bring the reports into the commissioner and see what he thinks. UPDATE: I just showed the commisioner the 7 pages on my case so far, and he thought I have gone insane! He said that I don’t have proof, that what im saying is all FAKE! For that Ive been fired from the police department and given a job at a manager at Walmart! I cant belive this! I mean seriously all due to this Slender-man I have los my job, have been seeing things and am starting to lose my mind! The commisioner thinks this will be the end of the case, well hes wrong! I am going back out there tomorrow and I am going to find that Slender-man and blow his flipping head off and bring it back to commisioner and get my job back! No matter what I am coming for you Slender-Man. NO MATTER WHAT. A day and a half later at 2:00 AM. HELP ME! Its been a day since my update. Im now in the woods hiding in a bush near a tree! Ive been confronted by the Slender-Man! I fired of a whole magazine as he stood and watched NOTHING HAPPENED! Its like he absorbed them or something! Anyways I don’t have much time now im writing this while hiding. I just want to warn anyone that comes near this forest, IT IS HUANTED BY THE SLENDER-MAN DO NOT COME NO MATTER WHAT! Also I know that im already dead, if I do escape him now then tomorrow ill see him in my car or somewhere else and he will kill me! He finds a target and he pursues it! HE WONT STOP TILL HE KILLS YOU! But if anyone is reading this I hope you have saw the 8 pages I put up around the forest THEY WERE WARNINGS ABOUT THIS PLACE! Also if you do find these pages bring them to my family and friends. My name is Jacob Andrewson, my house (if they havent moved yet) is 153 Waterfowl st. Bring it to my wife! And baby if you are reading this I know I was always cought up in my work. For that im truly sorry. But I always loved you and I wish you good luck without me. Until another life goodbye. Jacob was found 5 years later in the woods with a bullet through his skull and his gun pointed to his head with these pages in hand. He had been killed SOMEHOW but we have no evidence it was this Slender-Man he speaks of. The pages were found on july the first 2012. The man came back to the city, given Jacobs family (wich now has 2 kids) the notes. The day after the man who had given the pages to her was no where to be found. Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Bad Fanfiction